


Un baiser amoureux

by GoodyearTheShippyCat



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Crack, Enthusiastic Consent, Français | French, I'm Sorry Our French Sucks, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyearTheShippyCat/pseuds/GoodyearTheShippyCat
Summary: Starfighter in a nutshell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caras Falsas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330180) by [on_the_wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_wing/pseuds/on_the_wing). 



> Inspired by a conversation on the Starfighter Discord about how ESL writers are amazing and how impressive it is that they create such beautiful works in their second language. And what would happen if English-speakers tried to write fics in _their_ second languages. 
> 
> This can't possibly live up to the magnificent masterpiece posted by on_the_wing (linked as "Inspired By"), but I'm adding my little French contribution. As a Canadian, grade school French is mandatory for part of our schooling. It's been over a decade since I last took French, and it has deteriorated substantially. Luckily my partner, who also has some sad amount of French left, thought this was hilarious and decided to also contribute a story based on his ~~very limited~~ knowledge of Starfighter, which almost works as a prequel to mine.
> 
> Thus I present to you two micro-drabbles XD

"Ou?" Cain a demandé. 

"Dans la fesse," dit Abel.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> "Where?" Cain asked.  
> "In the ass," said Abel.  
> The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils sont petit amis.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> They are boyfriends.  
> The end.


End file.
